


Time to Heal?

by Imhilien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien
Summary: After being rescued from the Shrieking Shack after the war, part of Severus wonders if it's too good to be true. AU Short story.Written for Snapetober 2020 - Prompt #4 - Exhaustion
Kudos: 14
Collections: Snapetober





	Time to Heal?

Severus Snape’s not sure why he was rescued, instead of being left to die on the floor of the Shrieking Shack after all. He’s so exhausted... he spends most of his time at St. Mungo’s sleeping.

He has a bed with clean sheets, a curtain around it giving him privacy.

He’s not in a prison cell, but maybe that’s later for him?

A medi-nurse tends to his wounds, performs cleaning spells when needed. His food is plain, but good. Small miracles he’s almost afraid to question.

He’s not in a prison cell, but maybe that’s later for him.

FINIS


End file.
